SenRu A to Z
by yuki.kitsune89
Summary: Some Random Stories about SenRu (Sendoh x Rukawa). Alphabetically.. Shounen-ai, BoysLove..


_'Amerika? Aku tidak menginjinkannya. Jadilah nomor satu di Jepang terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu kau bisa pergi ke Amerika.'_

Kata-kata Anzai-sensei itu selalu terngiang di telinganya, dan sudah membuat seorang Rukawa Kaede menjadi lebih berambisi.

Nomor satu di Jepang.

Yah, mungkin itu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Jika ia ingin menjadi nomor satu di Jepang, itu berarti ia harus mengalahkan semua musuh.

※※※

 **A is for Ambition or...**

 **Rukawa Kaede, Sendoh Akira**

 **Drabble, Fluff, OOC**

 **These casts are belong to Inoue-sensei**

※※※

Rukawa semakin mepercepat ritme _dribbling_ -nya. Mata rubahnya menatap tajam dan fokus ke depan. Membayangkan semua lawannya berada di lapangan.

Satu.

Ia melambungkan bola oranye ke udara, melewati Fujima Kenji dari Shoyo yang jauh lebih pendek darinya.

Dua.

Maki Shinichi, _The King From Kainan_. Tak mudah melewatinya. _Fake-shoot_ dan _dribble_ , ia berhasil.

Tiga.

Kini ia berhadapan dengan Sawakita Eiji dari Sannoh. Pemain SMA nomor 1 Jepang saat ini. Jika ia bisa melewati dan mengalahkannya, ia bisa menjadi nomor satu. Itu yang ada di pikirannya. Lebih banyak trik kali ini yang ia gunakan, dan akhirnya ia bisa melewatinya. Dan bersiap untuk menembak.

Ah, dia melupakan satu orang.

Sendoh Akira kini berada di depannya, dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Menghadang Rukawa. Rival yang selalu ingin ia kalahkan.

' _Aku sudah melihat rekaman pertandingan kita melawan Ryonan kemarin_. _Dan kau masih belum bisa mengalahkan Sendoh_.Kembali kata-kata Anzai-sensei muncul di kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu, Sendoh Akira." Gumamnya. Matanya kini terlihat lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Dari dulu mungkin ambisi terbesarnya adalah mengalahkan _Ace_ Ryonan itu.

"Kalau tatapanmu itu seperti pisau, mungkin aku benar-benar sudah mati sekarang."

"Eh?" Rukawa tiba-tiba menghentikan _dribbling_ -nya. Mengedipkan kedua matanya, dan memasang wajah bingung. "Kenapa aku bisa mendengar suara si landak itu ?" Gumamnya.

Bukankah dari tadi ia hanya membayangkan semuanya saja.

"Tentu saja. Karena sedari tadi aku ada di sini."

Rukawa tersentak mendapati kini sosok Sendoh yang sebenarnya, dan bukan bayangannya tadi. Sudah berada di sampingnya, lengkap dengan senyuman khas pria berambut _spiky_ itu. Memantul-mantulkan bola oranye yang Rukawa pegang tadi, dan yang sebelumnya ia rebut saat pria berponi itu lengah.

"Kau? Kenapa bisa berada di sini? Dan sejak kapan?" Tanya Rukawa setelah tersadar. Seingat Rukawa, ia tadi berlatih sendirian di _gym_ sekolah, setelah kegiatan klub basket usai.

"Hmm... aku mencarimu. Dan sepertinya kau melupakan janjimu, Rukawa-kun." Ujar Sendoh santai merangkul pundak Rukawa.

" _Gomen_. Aku tidak sengaja lupa." Ucap Rukawa datar. Menyingkirkan tangan Sendoh dari pundaknya. Lalu mengusap-usap pundaknya sendiri.

Sedangkan Sendoh hanya bisa tersenyum sembari mengacak surai raven Rukawa. Rona merah samar terlihat di kedua pipi _Ace_ Shohoku itu, membuatnya melihat kearah lain.

"Maa... karena kau sudah melupakan janjimu. Kali ini perjanjiannya ditambah menjadi satu bulan."

" _Nani_??" Rukawa menoleh kaget, lalu menatap horror Sendoh yang baru saja berujar dengan santainya.

"Itu tidak ada dalam perjanjian." Lanjutnya mencoba untuk protes.

Sendoh tersenyum bangga, "Tentu saja ada. Yang kalah harus menuruti pemenangnya. Hmmm."

" _K'so..._ " Kesal Rukawa. Andai saja waktu itu ia tidak menantang _Ace_ Ryonan ini, ia tak harus menurutinya.

Pasalnya Sendoh mau bertanding dengan satu syarat, yang kalah harus menuruti apa kata pemenangnya. Dan sialnya dia yang harus kalah. Mau tak mau, ia harus menerima permintaan Sendoh yang menurutnya tidak masuk di akal.

'Berkencan denganku selama sepuluh hari.'

Gila.

Itu yang terlintas di kepala Rukawa saat itu. Awalnya ia memang ingin menolak. Tapi jika ia menolak, ia bisa-bisa disebut tidak sportif. Ditambah sedikit kata-kata provokatif dari Sendoh, _'Kau bukan tipe pria yang akan mengingkari perjanjian kan?'_

'Hell No!'

Rukawa paling benci disebut seperti itu. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia menyetujuinya. Dan beginilah ia sekarang. Ini hari ketujuh, seharusnya ia pergi bersama Sendoh ke suatu tempat. Tapi, seperti yang ia bilang tadi. Ia lupa.

"Jangan memasang wajah menyesal seperti itu."

Rukawa tersentak, dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Mendapati Sendoh tersenyum disampingnya, setelah memakaikan handuk ke kepalanya.

"Bersihkan keringatmu. Kau sudah berlatih dengan keras." Kembali Sendoh tersenyum lebar.

Buru-buru Rukawa mengusap rambut serta wajahnya dengan kasar. Agar pria di sampingnya ini tak melihat wajahnya.

Tanpa Rukawa sadari, tingkahnya barusan membuat Sendoh tertawa kecil. "Kau lucu sekali jika sedang malu-malu, Kae-chan~" nadanya sedikit menggoda.

" _Urusai !_ " Kesal Rukawa.

"Dan jangan memanggilku dengan -chan." Lanjutnya melirik malas pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Wajahnya masih tertutupi setengah oleh handuk.

"Kenapa? Kau juga bisa memanggilku Aki-chan. Bukankah kita sedang berkencan?" Sendoh mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Itu menggelikan." Tukas Rukawa menatapnya malas.

Membuat pria tinggi 190 sentimeter itu terbahak. "Hahaha... _Gomen gomen_. Aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Sendoh menepuk-nepuk kepala Rukawa dan mengusapnya pelan."Tapi boleh kan aku memanggilmu Kaede?"

Ba-dump! Ba-dump!

Rukawa memegang dadanya. "La-lakukan sesukamu." Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti dengan sedikit tergesa.

"Akira." Lanjutnya sedikit lirih, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sendoh.

Dan tak ayal membuat senyuman kecil tersungging di bibir Sendoh.

"Senang mendengarnya, Kaede."

Di ruang ganti. Rukawa masih memegang dada kirinya. Senyum kecil yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun, tersungging.

Maa. Tak ada salahnya Rukawa membuang sisi dingin nan ambisiusnya sejenak. Dan yang bisa melakukan itu semua, hanya Akira.

A is also means for Akira.

 **Owari.**


End file.
